Ami's Lament
by MeltingSilver
Summary: The Snowcat Goddess once ruled over a land, but vanished mysteriously in an attack. A strange girl with little sanity and who is easily distracted attempts to re-tell the tale starting with the destruction of Selttes and ending with the same thing.
1. Selttes

            _I've been out there, _she thought. _I've been out there. _

            _I've been out there, in that mindless cold, in that mindless emptiness. It was hot out there. Really hot. Shed layer after layer until you can feel the cold again. It's so pretty. _

_            It's so pretty, _she thought. _So lovely. So loverly. All dark and foreboding. Omnipotent malevolence. Fun, eh? He, nuf? Selttes. Settles. Shut up, you stupid moron. Pathetic idiot. Nobody wants to hear your rantings. _

The forest was always so dark at night. It seemed to glow crystal on clear nights, but on the nights when there were clouds in the sky, the city made the clouds orange or red. Then the sky turned the ground and the snow whatever colour it may have been. 

            _I've been out there. _Sitting on the swamp's dead, snowy surface, completely devoid of any water. _I've been out there, in that mindless cold, in that mindless emptiness. _Not another soul around her for the houses that were there. It was so empty and devoid of life, that anything could have appeared to drag her away. _It was hot out there. Really hot. Shed layer after layer until you can feel the cold again. _Her snowsuit, built to keep heat in, had certainly kept the heat him. She sweated badly until she pulled it off above her waist, and then shed her hat, and her gloves, and her mittens. _It's so pretty._ Sitting there on the backs of her legs, just enjoying the silence and the scenery. Nothing ran through her mind. She said a few things. What, she couldn't remember. _Nani? _

            _Balamb Garden. _It occured to her right then and there where this song was from. _Julia - or is it Ami? - played this song, and it's the same one as there was at Balamb Garden. Soooo prrrreetttyyyy!!!! _She loved this song. It was so sooo preeetttyyy. There wasn't much else to say. It was just pretty. Beautiful. Lovely. Loverly. _STOP RANTINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _

_            I know! Let's have a tea party! _

_            That was already taken. _

_            Selttes. _

_            That isn't. _

_            I know! Let's write a story! _

So she sat down to write a story on her computer. 

            How shall I start it? she thought. I know! Like this! 

            _I've been out there, _he thought. _I've been out there. NO. Now it's out HERE. I'm HERE and HERE now. Why can't it be THERE instead of HERE?! _

That's a good start, she thought. Now how about some more? 

            _Why is THERE HERE? _he thought. _Why can't it be that HERE is THERE? _

            It was never meant to be. HERE was HERE and THERE was HERE as well. 

            Oooh! Pretty song again! Inspiriation, here I cooomeeee!!! 

            Soft waftings of a tune floated across his dying subconscious. It was such a pretty song. So Why did it float across to him now? A lament, perhaps? Was he really going to die, and this would be the last thing he would hear? A song from somewhere beyond his reaching thoughts? 

            Awww, pretty song ended. 

            Selttes reached out and touched the snow with one hand. Then he slammed his other hand down onto the ground and started crying. Sobbing. Tears flowed unchecked from his eyes, yet he made little to LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL no sound.   
  
  
  
            Ooops, negligence. Not typing story. But this is a good story that ISHE wrote. And the pretty song is on again!!! How can Selttes survive now? 

            Selttes let the snow burn into his hands and knees. His clothes had been ripped to shreds, leaving him in almost nothing. His face and body were clawed and mutilated. His once perfect looks had been destroyed. How?! How had this happened?!?!!!! How could a God fall to such low status!!!! 

            Easy. 

            He had defied Her. 

            The Snowcat Goddess. 

            He, too, had been a God. Once. But then he had taken one of Her cities. And She would not stand for that. 

            So he fell. He fell beyond what a God could ever possibly be, except back into the oblivion of the Space. Scarier still, the HellSpace. 

            _i don't want to die yet, _he thought. Only the soft footsteps, the soft paws of something, some creature behind him, answered him. 

            "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed out into the night air. The orange sky reflected on the snow. The blackness of the trees all around him shadowed him. The soft pawsteps behind him. 

            "no...no....no...," he sobbed over and over 

            YAAAAAAAAY PRETTY SONG AGAIN!!!! 

            again. 

            But that did not stop the pawsteps. 

            and suddenly they bunched, they coiled, and they stopped. He knew what had happened. And just as suddenly there was an amazing pressure on his back. He cried out as his spine buckled under the weight, as his ribs became cracked and crushed when they hit the ground. His sobbing never ceased. Tears continued to flow. He cried. Selttes cried. He didn't want this. He didn't want to suffer. He didn't want to die. 

            _But that's the will of all Gods, _She thought into his ear. _Not to suffer, not to die. Do you really think I'm going to let you live now, just because you scream out the will of all Gods and cry? _

            He shook his head no. A soft, furry face rubbed against his. He shuddered. 

              
  
            OOPS negligence again ^^;;; 

            Me so sorry!! 

            _Now you will pay the price for taking one of the Snow cities. _

YAY FOR PRETTY SONG AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

              
  


            That night, Selttes, the God of the Island Azuka, was destroyed, taken, and eventually killed the the Snowcat Goddess. When she returned to her home, Nemesis was there waiting for her. 

            "Lovely girl," he murmured as he stroked her silky head. She purred. 

            "Lovely cat." She gave him a look. He laughed a little. "I know, I know. Lovely mountain cat. Wildcat. Snowcat. Lynx." 

            "Goddess cat." 

            She purred and rubbed against him again, then 

            left to go get a drink of water from her personal pond. On the way there, she graced a hunter with her sight for a fe 

            YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

            w moments - maybe one or two seconds - before leaping off into the darkness. She radiated, she glowed, with a beautiful silvery-blue light, the colour of the sky just above the set sun on a late or early winter evening. 

            There, at her personal drinking pool, she reflected on her thoughts   
  
            for the last few nights. Only one city of hers had been taken. That bastard, Selttes, had taken it. No matter. He had easily been destroyed. Brave, though, she had to admit it. Brave enough to take one of her cities, then try and fight back! She almost admired the poor God. 

            But now he was dead. Dead, and gone. She neednt worry about Selttes ever again. 


	2. Alla - the Life Before

            She giggled. This was FUN! The Snowcat Goddess was FUN to write about. Well, in her kitty form, anyway. OoOooo, soup. _Well now then how about S'MORE!!! _

            Years and years ago, the uncalled Gods and Goddesses rested in the Space. An oblivion of dark and light. With the little orbs that were the unborn Gods and Goddesses hanging all around it. Speckling the starless      , empty area that was the Space. 

            There once rested a million, it seemed, dull little orbs. But then one day, one of them began to glow with a MIRACULOUS LIGHT!!! And the orb suddenly exploded into a glowing orb, not a dull, lifeless one. It shot through the Space with a few glowing red-pink rings, and then vanished. Blasting out of the Space with the force of a million magical powers. And then there were those others that followed, each called by their very own Land of Innocence. 

            _A Land of Innocence has no need for Gods, _she had once heard. _Or Goddesses, _she added. There was no need for Gods or Goddesses in a Land of Innocence. 

            She sat within her lifeless little ball of magic, not glowing, just....dull. llud....tsuj. She was incredibly bored, being within this lifeless little ball of magic. She wanted out of this lifeless little ball of magic. _DAMN YOU ALL!!! LET ME OUT!!! _

But her thoughts were not heard. They were never heard. Because she had no real, physical form yet, and only a spiritual one, she could not speak. kaeps. 

            _KAEPS. Giggle. Loverly. _

Then, without warning, VOICES began to flood her head. VOICES that of which cried for help, for mercy, for a God. 

            _Or, _she thought, feeling herself growing rather warm, _a Goddess. _

Suddenly, her dull, lifeless little ball of magic exploded into the heat of real, live, LIVING magic. For the first time since she had awoken all those years ago, she felt ALIVE! ALIVE!!!!  

            Her body, in the ball of magic, was flung forward, causing those red-pink rings to follow where she had gone. Through the Space. Out of the Space. She was free! 

            She blasted through the Empty Space, filled only with lifeless rocks and half-alive planets, and occasionally some magic. She blasted beyond all those rocks and even through one planet, because she had the ability to. Her body was gaining form, yet she felt no pain. She was still translucent and still encased in her little ball of magic. 

            _THERE! NOW!! _

            MmMmMmMmmm....beef with yummy sauce...*drooL* 

            She passed into a Universe. Or...no? What was it? _Oh, that's right, _she thought with a little laugh. _This is called a Solar System. _She blasted around the planets and across the surface of the Sun. Only then did she arrive at the place that was calling to her. 

            ".....help....." 

            "....save....." The VOICES were getting louder. reduol. She managed through their planet's atmosphere. 

            "...HELP US!!" 

            "Somebody, please, save us!!!" She arrived at the VOICES. 

            They were two tiny, pathetic....humans...? Yes, Humans. Little bodies, just like hers. She still hadn't gained much more form than a spiritual form, and her one right hand. Her right hand was entirely well formed, and sort a paleish yellow-orange. Well, anyway, back to the humans. She gazed at them from her little ball of light and saw them both, a man and a woman, being brutally mauled by wolves. 

            In a flash, she had flung the wolves far off, into the woods. The man and the woman instantly fell to their knees and began to worship the floating ball of light before them. 

            "Praise you!" cried the man. 

            "Thank you!" cried the woman. The Goddess blushed bright red, even though she was still a spirit, and they couldn't see anything besides her hand and the ball of light! 

            "We want to Worship you," said the man, standing up. The Goddess went an even darker shade of red. der. "You must come with us to help complete our temple. What shall we call you?" 

            The Goddess pondered this. What was her name? The calling. It had told her that her name was 

            "You shall call me Alla."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
            Alla, soon known as a Goddess of Good, quickly prospered. She picked the Lion's Head as her glowing symbol. The colour of her symbol, her Influence, and her Miracles was the blue that you see when the sun has set, but there's still some orange along the horizon line. The blue that's just above that, see? The colour of that during the late - or early - winter. Very pretty, it was. 

            But as Alla propsered, she did not know of any other Gods or Goddesses. Well, she knew of others, of course, but they weren't Evil _LIVE. _They were on the side of Good, just like Alla was.   
  
  
  
  
            Her creature was gained quickly after she arrived. She picked the Leopard, and named it Alanthanan. He was so CUTE! ... 

            Alanthanan quickly became a great tall beast, a helpful creature, and a professional breakdancer. He held breakdancing parties very often. Alla loved her village, and everybody was peaceful. She completed many Silver Scroll Challenges. 

            Then came the huge Creature. 

            She had no idea who or what it was, but the thing was _HUGE. _It was at least as tall as two of Alanthanan. Alla and Alanthanan peeped around a mountain just in time to see the Creature roar. They both vanished - Alanthanan to go hold another breakdancing party, and Alla into her room at the top of her Citadel. 

            When    the villagers finished building Alla's Citadel, it had been a majestic    Citadel, worthy of a Goddess. Alla had also employed a little person to judge who went up to see the Goddess in her topmost room and who was not allowed up there. Those who were allowed took the suddenly-appeared staircase; those who weren't worthy didn't get anything. 

            In Alla's topmost room, it was rather dull, or possibly even bare. The walls were made of marble; she had a bed on one side of the wall, and her traditional Window on another wall. The traditional Window was where the Gods and Goddesses could look out over their entire island, and drag their range of view simply by clutching the land with their hand and dragging it around. 

            Anyway, now that Alla had seen this gigantic Creature, and had talked to it much earlier, and even gotten some lessons from it, it had left. Simply vanished. A strange report of some huge bones had been brought to her, but she shook it off like it was nothing at all. She highly doubted it was the creature, the giant Lion of whom had taught her own little Alanthanan how to fight. 

            Wrooooong. 

            All around Alla's now glowing gold Citadel were palm trees. She had felt the urge to plant those beautiful tall trees all around her Citadel when she had first seen them. And it certainly gave her Citadel a good new look. Plus, there was a forest of    Beech and Cedar trees on one side of her Citadel's little island-like area, and a forest of Oak trees on the other side. She loved the look of all the thick growing trees, and how her little Alanthanan kept the village in good order, and how everything was just perfect and lovely and life was wonderful. 

            Yet her occasional dreams were unpleasant. They were always the same: Alanthanan was lying on the ground as a helpless lynx kitten, her village no longer bore her Symbol, but another's, and her Citadel was dark coloured and the trees around it were lying down, nearly dead. And there was always that pair of haunting, charming red eyes, and the figure of a man dressed in black vanishing into the darkness. And she herself was always there, her clothing shredded, reaching out with one arm to the man, screaming with silent words, the same words that she had screamed when she had been in the Space. 

            _DAMN YOU ALL!!! LET ME OUT!!! _

Alla pondered the meaning of these words one calm day as she leaned out her window, never once noticing the dark clouds forming behind her view. She never knew what the dream meant. Nor what was to come. 

            _DAMN YOU ALL LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME out.................... _


	3. Nemesis - Stealer of Souls

            Alla had no idea of the dark clouds forming behind her Citadel, her Temple. She just gazed lovingly out over her villages and over her people, over her now mountainous leopard Alanthanan. Over the fields and working villagers, over the glowing pale blue lion's head symbol. She could hear Alanthanan's roars, her villager's voices, and even the beautiful sound of a pipe, a flute, an ocarina, playing a simple but beautiful melody. 

            It was the last thing she would remember. 

            As she gazed lovingly out over her island, the dark clouds gathered over her Temple, and then over her village. _Rainclouds__?_she thought. _But I thought it wasn't going to rain today. Oh well, it only means less work for the villagers! _

The dark clouds covered her village, then her other villages, then her entire island. People looked up from their work, expecting to be struck on the nose with a droplet of rain. Yet none came. The people, confused, talked quietly amongst themselves, wondering if their Goddess was playing a simple trick on them. But Alla was as confused as they were. 

            Lightning flashed. The rain came down in sudden, steady torrents, and the villagers ran for cover. Alanthanan helped some unfortunate herders into their homes by picking them up and carrying them back to their appropriate homing, then rushing out to fetch another. When he was done, he scurried back to his pen, where he lay down and went to sleep. He dried off fairly quickly in there. 

            Alla watched the rain, lightning, and thunder with fascination. Storms like this were rare here on her island. She suspected it was about the season for these, the time that the rains should come down in torrents like they were now. 

            Sadly, she had failed to check her calendar and see that these rains were due several weeks from the current date. Her calendar had been mysteriously pushed under her bed. 

            Alla heard a sudden scraping noise behind her. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see nothing more than an empty room. She looked back outside. 

            A man with red eyes peered around the corner in her room to look at her. His eyes were slender and cunning. If Alla had seen them, she would have sworn that she was seeing the man from her dream. But she was still facing the rain. 

            He took a step out. She did not notice. He walked silently until he was even with her, although several feet back. Then he backed into the shadows of the opposite wall of her room. Somehow, there were shadows over there. This man caused shadows where ever he went. 

            Alla was suddenly aware that she was not alone in her room. She lifted her head off her arms, sensing another aura. She slowly, very slowly, turned halfway around to see who was there. 

            There was somebody in the shadows on her far wall. Somebody was leaning against her wall, in the shadows, being very quiet. She could see the feet whoever it was. They were wearing black boots.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
            O_O lookit how much I has neglected this story! I must write! 

            but this story is SO HILARIOUS XD XD XXXXDDDD 

            Alla shivered. The room had suddenly gone unexpectedly cold. She could see nothing but the boots and the faint outline of whoever was in the shadows.   
  
  
  
  
  
            XD 

            She stared at the faint outline. 

            "Who are you?!" she stated, a bit louder and sharper than she had expected. Visiting Gods would always give her a warning ahead of time, and at least have the decency to show their little glimmer symbol before coming in. This one, apparently, had dark intent. Or...what was it...wanting...? 

            It laughed. Alla shivered. It was a man, all right. And an evil _LIVE _one. The laugh was dark and malicious, yet...almost...charming. 

            "I am a God." The voice was charming, cold, evil, and alluring all at once. Alla found herself turning all the way around, with one arm still resting on the edge of her window. The rain had stopped, and the sun was shining through her window now. Yet the shadows on the other side of the wall had not yet faded. 

            "I know that," she said, her voice calmer than it had been. "What God are you?" She had heard terrible legends from the older, more experienced Gods and Goddesses about dark Gods and Goddesses that destroyed others for no reason at all. She found the very thought of the idea nauseating. 

            "What God am I?" he laughed. Then he stepped out of the shadows and into full view. 

            He had red eyes with slit pupils; hair black as pitch which reached down to his back, although some of it only reached his shoulders - on either side of his head, over each temple - ; a black outfit on under a black cloak; and those black boots, perfectly made, perfectly styled, the ones she had seen when he was hidden in the shadows. He was a man, looking - in Human terms - around 20 or 21 years old. He was attractive, to say the least. But too cruel to be handsome. 

            "I am Nemesis." 

            Alla couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. _Nemesis!! _she thought frantically. The most powerful of all Gods and Goddesses. Also the darkest, the most evil, the cruelest.   
  
            She could not believe that he was here, in her temple. In her Temple! Her Citadel!! 

            "What do you want with me? Why are you here?!!" she asked fiercely, trying to hide the fear in her voice. He noticed it, and He laughed. 

            "Afraid, are you? And with good reason. I'm here to steal your soul and kill you." Alla just stared at him. His voice was so calm, so straightforward and true! How could he be acting like this?! 

            "Why...." she could hardly grasp her words. "Why...are you taking MY soul?!" Nemesis brushed some of his silken hair off his shoulder with a casual, haughty air that spoke of his uncaring for anything other than himself. 

            "Because, my dear,   it's my job to exterminate lower Gods and Goddesses. And you are one of those lower Goddesses." 

            Alla retaliated angrily; she was NOT a lower Goddess! 

            "How can you say that?! All Gods and Goddesses are equal!" Nemesis glared at her, losing any charm he had before. 

            "I didn't hear that." He walked toward her. "And I suggest I don't hear it again." Alla stepped to the side as he came near to her. He didn't touch her; just brushed past her, and went to the window. He looked out for a moment. Then the window was gone. 

            It had simply vanished. All that was left was a wall. The lights of the room grew dull. Alla's heart thudded in her chest, slamming against her ribcage. What was happening? _What is happening?! _

_            Nemesis turned to her, his eyes now much less angry. He looked rather calm, plaintive. "I hope you saw the sunlight before I got rid of the window," he said, his voice quiet and alluring. "It will be the last time you will ever see it." _

            Alla involuntarily took a step backwards, toward her bed, toward the wall. Nemesis followed her. She managed to make it to her bed. Nemesis' eyes were locked directly on hers, the already slit pupils narrowing further. Now she was at the wall. 

            _Whatisgoingonherewhatishappeningwhatishegoingtodotomeohnoohno_

_            Nemesis was standing right in front of her. She was trapped. She tried to steady her breath. _

            "You obviously understand," he began, "that you aren't very powerful. Your Creature is probably more powerful than you are. Plus, you're on the side of Good. That makes things easier for me, when I destroy you. I feel a little less guilty." 

            "Is that how you justify your killing?!" Alla said desperately. "By saying I'm weak and on the side of Good?!!" 

            Nemesis smirked. A little grin that crept up on his fine, thin lips. 

            "Yes. That's exactly how I do it." 

            Alla tried to attack him with a Miracle, but found she couldn't. She then reverted to trying to slam her fist into his face, but he caught both of her wrists in one hand and pinned her to the wall. She fought and struggled, he clamped his free hand over her mouth. Alla shut her eyes and continued to fight against the iron grip that was Nemesis. She didn't see it, but he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. 

            "Don't worry. You won't go to the Hellspace, where most dead Gods go. You're going to come with me, and go to a special place in my Citadel, in my Temple." He hesitated a bit, and studied her perfect features. Shortly he grinned maniacally and went on. "You're going to spend the rest of eternity in one of my specially crafted crystals. Want to know why? Because I like you." Alla's eyes whipped open. 

            Hers were blue, the colour of the sky's blue just above the orange on a late or early winter's evening sunset. His were red, the colour of a sky stained red with the blood of a thousand Gods and a million Humans and animals. The two conflicting colours held each other's gaze. 

            _You enjoy killing. _

_            I do. _

_            You enjoy suffering. _

_            I do. _

_            I understand you now. _

_            It'll give you something to think about while you're waiting for my judgment. _

_  
  
            Nemesis tore Alla's soul from her body. She didn't scream loud enough to be heard by anybody because of the hand blocking any sound from escaping her mouth. Nemesis took her soul, as he had said, back to his Citadel, his Temple. The red spires and spikes jutted out from every inch, the sky was red and filled with thunder and lightning, and the symbol in the town center was red, the colour of a sky stained red with the blood of a thousand Gods and a million Humans and animals. _

            There, in the topmost room of the Citadel, Nemesis reappeared and approached a strange set of glowing red, crystalline orbs. They were supported by a strange metal figure, twisting and writhing constantly, gripping the orbs in menacing claws, yet not moving at all. 

            Nemesis deposited the silvery-blue soul of Alla, the Goddess of Good, the Snowcat Goddess, into one of the orbs which was swirling hungrily. 

            And Alla was trapped in her own personal Hell for years to come. 


End file.
